


Heat

by supermagicalshounen



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They need more content, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, forgive me for what I've done, i just love this ship and i am in hell, oh dear god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermagicalshounen/pseuds/supermagicalshounen
Summary: Stretch finds herself in the butchering room of the Sawyer "house", and tries to get Bubba to help her escape. Things don't go exactly as she plans.
Relationships: Vanita "Stretch" Brock/Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> My spin on the scene in the movie where Bubba puts a face on her and spins her around. Someone please give this man some coochie he deserves it.

Stretch came to in a dark room that smelled like meat and blood.

She sat up, her head swimming, and she tried not to vomit as she looked around and saw meat hanging from hooks on the ceiling. It was some kind of underground butchering room, but she didn’t have much time to process the thought when she heard footsteps approaching.

She scrambled back against the wall, but she knew immediately that it wouldn’t hide her very well. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and prayed. When she opened them, she saw a familiar figure there. Large, lumbering, and wearing that same mask he’d had on when he attacked her at the radio station. She was thankful, at least, that this was the least awful person she could have had come in. Maybe she could talk him into helping her out…

“It’s you!” She whispered, making the man jump. He looked surprised when he saw her, quickly looking around to make sure they were truly alone. He knelt down in front of her, gingerly reaching out with one hand and stroking her hair. He tilted his head and stared at her.

‘How did you get here?’ His eyes seemed to ask.

“I-I followed you all here to see what was going on, but uh… I fell into a hole. And down here.” She said, her voice still hushed to avoid attracting any unwanted attention. “So… can you help me out? Please?” He said nothing, just staring at her before looking around again, thinking. He didn’t seem to be in any hurry, as he looked her up and down before moving his hand to touch her cheek. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to have his chainsaw on him, Stretch noted, but the way he was looking at her was almost… hungry. She swallowed hard.

“L-Look, it’s nice to see you again and all, but I really gotta go…” She breathed, her heart beating in her ears. In the distance she could hear hooting and hollering, but it was very far off. She briefly wondered how big this underground labyrinth was, but her thoughts were interrupted by the man (Leatherface, that was what the hippie with the plate in his head had called him, right?) moving his hand again and running it up her thigh, like he had with the blade of his chainsaw back at the radio station.

_Oh no._

Stretch let out a shaky breath, reaching down to stop his hand from going further.

“H-Hey, uh… some other time. I promise. But I need you to help me get out of here right now…” She said, hoping the nervousness didn’t creep into her voice too much. The man tilted his head again, seeming to consider her words. After a moment, he shook his head and moved closer to her. He leaned in, his face hardly an inch from hers, his body positioned between her legs. She felt her face heating up as his hands moved to her chest, squeezing her breasts with surprising gentleness. He looked up and into her eyes, studying her face. He looked almost nervous, but still had that hunger in his eyes. He squeezed her chest again, and she mentally cursed the fact that she hadn’t worn a bra today, which meant he could definitely see and feel her nipples getting hard from his touches.

Almost as if he was reading her mind, he pulled his hands away briefly before he cupped one of her breasts in his hand, rubbing her hard nipple with his thumb. Stretch bit her lip, hoping he couldn’t feel her heart pounding in her chest.

“O-Okay, that’s enough.” She tried to sound assertive, but it was hard when she had to whisper. “Let me go now.” Leatherface ignored her, and slid his hands down to the knot tying her denim shirt over her tank top together. He tugged it apart with ease, and his hands moved to the hem of her shirt underneath. Stretch quickly grabbed his wrists again, knowing this was a huge gamble.

“I said some other time!” She hissed softly, really starting to get frustrated now. Leatherface stopped for a moment, taking his hands away and seeming to search around for something. Stretch felt a wave of relief wash over her. Maybe she’d finally gotten through to him.

That relief turned to dread when he found a length of rope, and easily grabbed her thin wrists in his large hands, twisting her arms behind her back and tying her wrists together securely before she even had a chance to process what was going on.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She asked, starting to panic all over again. The man held a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, but Stretch just huffed and continued insulting him, until he grabbed her jaw and pushed a wad of fabric into her open mouth. She made a noise of protest, trying to squirm out of her bonds, but it was no use.

The man looked her over, seemingly pleased with his work, and went back to focusing his attention on the hem of her shirt. He pushed it up with ease, stopping just below her breasts so only her stomach was visible. Leatherface stared for a moment, and then rested his large hand on it. It was warm and rough, and Stretch felt goosebumps rise on her skin. It had been longer than she’d care to admit since someone had touched her intimately like this, and she hated that it was doing something to her.

After a while, the man kept going, pushing up her shirt to expose her breasts. They were small and perky, her nipples still hard from earlier stimulation. He didn’t seem sure what to do aside from stare at them, but after a while he cupped them in his hands again, kneading and rubbing them curiously. Stretch felt a small moan slip out, and silently cursed it. The man seemed to notice, and continued touching her, seeming to want her to make more noise. Mercifully, she was able to restrain herself, and he seemed to get bored after a while.

Stretch hoped he was done with her, but that thought flew out the window as he moved down to the waistline of her shorts. She let out another muffled noise of protest, but it fell on deaf ears as he undid the button and zipper on them, yanking them down and holding her legs up in the air so he could get them off. He tossed them aside carelessly, leaving Stretch’s lower half covered now only by her underwear. She squirmed yet again, but with her legs still being held up, it was even less use than before. Leatherface reached out, touching her pussy through the fabric, and she realized with exasperation that she’d gotten wet from all the attention. She sighed, but couldn’t help but get just a little more worked up as he rubbed there. She hated this, but… somewhere deep inside; she had to admit that it felt good. And the thrill of being caught was doing more to excite her than she’d like it to.

Leatherface grabbed the waistband of her panties, yanking them off unceremoniously as well, leaving Stretch completely exposed. She looked away, feeling how hot her face was as he studied her. She guessed he’d probably never seen a woman naked before, from the way he was acting, and this was further confirmed when he reached down, using his thumbs to spread her pussy open.

Stretch whimpered softly, feeling the air hit her wet entrance. It sent another wave of chills through her body, and the man seemed to notice. He simply stared at her exposed cunt for a while, before looking around nervously to make sure once again that they really were alone, and then prodded at her entrance with his finger. He pulled it away; curiously inspecting the wetness she’d left on his fingertip. After a moment, he licked it off, and then once again pressed his now saliva-wet fingertip against her, this time pushing inside. Stretch let out a choked moan, thankfully muffled by the gag, and arched her back slightly. Fuck, it really did feel good. The fact that his fingers were huge and she was so pent up didn’t help at all.

Leatherface started to move his finger in and out, watching her expressions as she squirmed and whimpered. Stretch tried to keep looking away, but she kept instinctively looking back at him to see him staring right back, that hungry look in his eyes even stronger. Finally, he pulled his finger out, sucking her arousal off of it. She figured he might be done, but watched as he looked down between his own legs. Sure enough, all of this had gotten him hard. Stretch wasn’t sure if he knew how sex worked, or even if he was smart enough to figure it out.

He undid his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear just enough for his cock to bounce free, and Stretch felt her stomach flip when she saw how big it was. 7 inches at least, thick and uncut, but surprisingly clean. Leatherface moved closer to her, his mind seemingly connecting the two puzzle pieces before him. She had a hole; he had something that could go in it. It wasn’t a very complicated problem.

He pressed the head of his cock against her pussy, watching her expression. Stretch stayed completely still, looking down in dread and anticipation at his thick cock against her. She swallowed hard, and looked up at him expectantly. Finally, he pushed it in with surprising ease, and Stretch tried in vain to hold back a moan. Thankfully, it wasn’t too loud, but it was still the loudest she’d made so far.

Leatherface grunted softly, but stayed still for a moment, his chest heaving. Stretch wasn’t sure if he knew what to do next, but after a while he started moving. The rhythm of it was sloppy, but the feeling of his thick cock filling her up and then pulling out again and again made her head spin. He continued holding her legs up, pressing her against the wall as he fucked her. Stretch kept feeling short, sharp groans getting fucked out of her, but she wasn’t really hearing them. It was hot and almost humid in the room, and she was starting to get lightheaded. Seeming to notice her drooping eyelids, Leatherface took the gag out of her mouth. Stretch gasped, her lungs filling with air much easier now. She looked up at him, wanting to thank him, but only able to sit there with her mouth open as he fucked her.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes, Leatherface grunting softly as he used her like a toy, but of course since he was a virgin, he wasn’t bound to last long. Stretch knew he was close when she felt his cock twitching restlessly and his grunts turning into higher pitched whimpers. He messily thrust into her a few more times before burying himself up to the hilt as he came, surprising Stretch by leaning in and kissing her just as sloppily. Her eyes widened, but she didn’t try to fight it. She kissed back gently, and when his cum started filling her up, she was surprised to feel herself cumming as well. She moaned against his mouth, her cunt milking him as they came together. Stretch silently thanked god that she was on the pill.

***

After they’d both come down from their orgasms, Leatherface pulled away from her, catching his breath. He pulled out of her, watching as the huge load he’d pumped into her slowly seeped out and onto the dirt floor. Stretch was a mess, covered in sweat and dirt and even a little blood. But as he looked at her, Leatherface smiled, thinking to himself how beautiful she was. Stretch’s eyes were closed as she caught her breath, but she opened them after a moment, looking up at him tiredly.

“Can you… Let me go now… Please…?” She panted. Leatherface looked her up and down, contemplating as he pulled his pants and underwear back up and fastened them. Suddenly, a loud voice came from out in the hall.

“BUBBA YOU NAP-HAIRED IDIOT, WHERE ARE YOU? YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE AND HELP UNLOAD THE TRUCK!”

Leatherface looked up, slightly panicked, and turned to Stretch again. He kissed her quick and threw a tarp over her, running outside to go meet the voice’s demands. Stretch sighed and let her eyes close, leaning back against the wall. At least he’d had the decency to cover her up.

Even if he’d left her pants and underwear haphazardly tossed on the floor…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I've never written for a horror movie before so this was fun. TCM2 is one of my favorites, and I think Stretch and Bubba are such a cute ship. Anyway, if you enjoyed, please don't be shy to leave a comment! They keep me writing.   
> ~Archer


End file.
